


Tipsy

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 1. “Quit ignoring me.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Tipsy

Colson pouts at Y/N, his words slurring as he tries to get her attention. “Babe, babe, babe.” When she doesn’t say anything, with great difficulty, he sits up. Stopping mid way to wait for the room to stop spinning. Getting off the couch with little problems, he stumbles over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he rests his chin on her shoulder. “Quit ignoring me.” His whine is soft.  
She pats his arms, “I told you i just needed to finish this one thing and I would be all yours.”  
His pout deepens, “But, I want you to be done.”  
Y/N rolls her eyes, saving the document. Standing up, she watches as he nearly crashes into the coffee table because of her quick actions. “C’mon, let’s go to the bedroom.” She offers her hand. When he was tipsy and only tipsy, he tended to turn into a growth. Always wanting attention and cuddles.  
He shakes his head, laying on the couch. “Want to cuddle here.” He holds his arms out, waiting for her to join him.  
She sighs, but joins him. “Don’t complain when your back hurts, you giant man child.” She mutters.  
He squeezes her tight against him, one of his hands reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair. “I won’t.”


End file.
